A Love That Will Always Transcend Time
by iL0vemanga
Summary: Reincarnation. A week ago I would have told you that anyone who believed in reincarnation was full of crap.But then of course a week ago was a lifetime ago for me. I was a completely different person a week ago. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it! :]

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>Reincarnation. A week ago I would have told you that anyone who believed in reincarnation was full of crap. A week ago I would've told you people who fall in love in<br>a week's time are even more full of crap. But then of course a week ago was a lifetime ago for me, I was a completely different person a week ago.

One week before…

I am not a girly girl what so ever, so walking in heels is not exactly my forte. If I didn't think the many people walking the Tokyo streets would look at me as if I was insane I would've just took the damned things off and walked barefoot. I was also donning a white button up blouse with a black blazer and black mini skirt. I felt so self conscious wearing a mini skirt. It's not like I'm heavy set, and I'm not as skinny as a stick either, but these clothes aren't exactly my style.

I'm taller than most Asian girls because I'm only part Japanese. I have green eyes and auburn colored hair, my skin is tan, and I stand at 5 feet nine inches tall. My mother has always told me I had curves she would die for, and always told me I should show them off. But I almost always wore jeans with some kind of t shirt. If it weren't for my interview today I would be wearing just that lounging around on my couch. But I needed a job; I couldn't live off my former salary for the rest of my life. Waiting tables and collecting tips was definitely not going to get me anywhere far. I had been going to school for four years to become a registered nurse; I had been applying all over and a couple days ago I got a call back from an ob clinic that was looking for nurses. When I got the call I got so excited, I even did my little happy dance.

I didn't feel all the makeup was necessary for this interview but my roommate Kaname insisted on it. She can be so bossy, so much so that I feel like I'm living with my mother sometimes. She nags and nags until she gets what she wants. She insisted that I had to look like a complete professional to be able to get this job and if the person who was interviewing me was a guy then I would at least have an advantage. She also said I might get lucky and meet a hot doctor, and then the hot doctor and I would fall madly in love and get married. To that statement I laughed my ass off, in my dreams that would happen. I love Kaname I do but sometimes I wish she would lay off all the romance books, manga, movies, and fanfics that she's into.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the pebble that nearly caused me to face plant into the ground. Just I was about to make my way to the ground a pair of strong hands grabbed my shoulders and steadied me. I looked up through my mascara covered eyelashes to see a silver haired man with amber golden colored eyes. As soon as I was completely balanced the man let go of my shoulders. "Thank you so much! "I said while giving a full smile, teeth and all.

While I was giving him my famous mega watt smile he just stared at me suspiciously. But while he gave me a suspicious glare I gave him a once over. Looking at him I saw how gorgeous he was from his silky silver hair to his toned body. He was definitely a piece of eye candy I enjoyed looking at. When I looked up he was sporting an arrogant smirk like he knew what I was thinking. My face started to heat up as I realized that I had been looking at him quite intensely.

"You're welcome," he said I looked at him as if he had grown two heads, and then I remembered that I almost fell and I had thanked him."Sorry I need to get into the building do you mind moving wench my wife has an appointment inside, and I'm probably already late." He said very rushed. Even though I was a little perturbed at the name he gave me it felt familiar almost natural. What was wrong with me? I'm beginning to think being called wench is normal. Instead of commenting about the nick name I had picked up I answered him politely, "Oh of course sorry to keep y- damn it I'm going to be late for my interview." Well almost politely.

"I guess we both better hurry then wench," he said with a smirk. I was beginning to think that was the only way he knew how to smile."You can just call me Rin." I replied still giving him my mega watt smile. I rather preferred Rin to wench."I think I'll stick with wench, it suits you," he replied with yet another smirk. I was about to call him out, but I stopped myself. Being called wench by him mad me feel like I was at peace. As we walked down the hallway together Inuyasha gabbed about his wife and how they were expecting a baby boy. They had already had a little girl, and she had just turned 2 last week. You could tell by the way his eyes lit up as he talked about his family that he loved them very much, somehow talking to him felt normal like we had known each other for years. It felt right talking to him I felt completely at ease, and he obviously seemed comfortable with the way he just kept going on and on about his family. I could tell Inuyasha was quite cocky, but he had a soft spot for his family.

We reached the point where the hallway split into two separate hallways, and we both needed to go in the opposite direction of the other. I felt almost sad that we had to part ways, which was strange considering I had just met the man by pure coincidence, or so I thought."Well I guess this is where we part ways, I really enjoyed talking to you Inuyasha, and your family seems wonderful." I commented. "They are" he answered confidently, smiling. My eyes widened a little bit when he actually smiled instead of giving me another smirk. I was about to turn and walk away, but instead I got pulled into a hug by Inuyasha's muscled arms. My first thought was to pull away, but I felt so comfortable and familiar in his embrace that instead I wrapped my arms around his waist and returned the hug. As we pulled apart from each other, we both smiled.

As he turned his back to me, and began to walk away I blurted out "I really hope I can see you again." Inuyasha turned his head back towards me and gave me a toothy grin saying "don't worry wench we will definitely meet again. I can promise you that." "I'll hold you to that!" I yelled as he walked down the hallway. I didn't know why at the time but I believed him, if he said we would meet again then we would. I really hoped we would anyway. Now don't get the wrong idea I definitely don't have a thing for married men. Inuyasha reminded me of an older brother, in a way, he gave me a comforting family feeling. He reminded me of someone, I 'm not quite sure who, but that person was very special to me.

I was walking down the hallway when I realized I needed to book it if I didn't want to be late to my job interview. I power walked as fast as I could with heels on, which mind you is no easy task. I finally made it to the room I was to be interviewed in. I went up to the secretary's desk and checked in. She told me to have a seat and Dr. Okami would be right with me. I said thank you and then sat down in one of the chairs littering the waiting area. I didn't wait long before I was called into the office.

When I looked at Dr. Okami I realized Inuyasha wasn't the only handsome guy I would see today. With Inuyasha it had been his silver hair that caught my eye but with Dr. Okami it was his bright clear beautiful blue eyes. His long dark brown hair was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and he was wore his lab coat and business suit well. You could tell that he worked out, before I could finish admiring the doctor's figure I was interrupted."Welcome Ms. Davis." I almost giggled at his pronunciation of my last name, but stopped myself, thinking he might take it the wrong way. His voice was loud and boisterous, but also a little sexy. I couldn't help but blush a little as I talked to him."Thank you Dr. Okami," I replied, hoping I sounded confident.

"If you don't mind me asking Ms. Davis where did you get your last name from?" He asked sounding genuinely curious."I don't mind at all Dr. Okami. My father was American, my mother was studying abroad in America when she met my father, and they started dating and then eventually got married. My mother ended up becoming a citizen and stayed in America to live. Unfortunately my father passed away when I was 13, and my mother and I moved to Japan, so we could be closer to family. My father and his family weren't exactly what you would call close, so they didn't exactly except us when he passed away" I said with a melancholy tone."I'm sorry about your father Ms. Davis. He said, completely sincere."It happened a long time ago, but thank you." I responded reassuringly.

"Well I guess I should start to interview you Ms. Davis," he said with an edge of excitement to his voice. You could tell he really enjoyed his job. His enthusiasm throughout the interview showed me how much he enjoyed being a doctor. I felt almost the same way with him as I did with Inuyasha. The next hour flew by before I knew it and so did the rest of the interview." Thank you for your time Ms. Davis it was a pleasure to meet you." He said as he walked me to the door."You as well Doctor." I said closing the door on my way out. As I walked out of the doctor's office I felt confident about the interview. From what I could tell it went pretty well.

While I was walking down the hallway to exit the clinic, I was hoping I would maybe see Inuyasha and his wife. No such luck though. Exiting the building my mood had noticeably dampened I was really hoping to see Inuyasha again, but then I remembered what he said when we parted, and my spirits began to lift. I believed in Inuyasha, so I would definitely see him again.

As I walked down the streets of Tokyo, on my way to the subway, my phone rang. I fumbled around in my purse to find the tiny electronic device. When I found it, I looked at the screen, it was Kaname. "Hey Kaname," I answered."So how did the interview go?" She asked apprehensively."You know I actually feel pretty confident about it, and I'm also glad you dressed me up for the interview. The doctor that was interviewing me was pretty hot," I said teasingly." Oh really?" she said appreciatively. When you get home you better give me major details!" She demanded. As I entered the station I ended the conversation saying," You know I will, see you in a little bit." I put my cell phone back in my purse and began the journey home.

The walk to my apartment building wasn't far from the station. It took about five minutes to get to my apartment. I retrieved my keys out of my purse and proceeded to unlock the door. When I went into the apartment all the lights were out, it was pitch dark inside. Thinking Kaname must be taking a nap in her room I flipped the light switch on.

"Surprise!" rang throughout the living room of me and Kaname's apartment. Our living room was packed with people from school, my family, and my former boss and coworkers."Only you would forget your own birthday dear", my mother said lovingly as she gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

I was so surprised that I still hadn't closed my mouth yet, slowly but surely it closed as people gave me hugs and wished me a happy birthday. But nothing could've prepared me for the friends my boss Kiri brought along. Just as Kiri was about to introduce us I cut her off. "Inuyasha!" I exclaimed."Wench!" He yelled in his loud comforting voice and looked at me with his amber golden eyes.

"Guess you opted out of using my real name again," I teased. "Like I said wench suit you better," he teased back. He leaned in to give me a hug, and I didn't deny the contact I was just so happy to see him. When we separated I saw a woman with chocolate brown eyes, raven colored hair, fair colored skin, and a rounded belly standing next to him. She was beautiful.

Thinking I overstepped my boundaries, assuming that the beautiful woman was his wife I stepped back. But she looked undisturbed and continued to smile in my direction. "Oh right wench this is my wench Kagome." Inuyasha said positively glowing. "Hi Rin, my names Kagome. Sorry about him, he doesn't really have any manners" She said smiling. Her tone was motherly and soothing."It's nice to meet you too Ms. Kagome I heard a lot about you from Inuyasha earlier. Oh please you can just call me Kagome." I smiled and nodded.

My former boss Kiri started to talk about what a coincidence it was that Inuyasha and I had met already. I took that as my chance to escape the boring small talk. I'm sure I'd be able to talk more with Kagome and Inuyasha later. I excused myself from the conversation and moved my body through the throng of people to the sliding door that led to the balcony. I made my way outside and looked out at the Tokyo night life, enjoying the fresh air. As I breathed in the air I thought about how comfortable I felt with Inuyasha and Kagome even thought I just met them. I could converse with them so easily. I couldn't shake the feeling that I had somehow met them before but I know I hadn't. I began to think of where I might know them from when I started feeling dizzy. My vision became fuzzy, and I started falling backward. The last thing I remember is the feeling of someone catching me, and holding me securely in their arms. I wandered into my dream world, and wished I never had to wake up.

Inuyasha stood outside holding Rin in his arms, Kagome standing beside him. "I think she's starting to remember Kagome." He said sounding concerned."We should call him Inuyasha, he would want to know that we found her," Kagome said in reply.

Inuyasha brought his cell phone out of his pocket with one hand, still holding Rin with his other arm. "Hey Sess, It's me. We found Rin, and we think she's remembering."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews, and just thanks for reading. Those of you who reviewed motivated me to write another chapter. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**.

I saw a field of flowers, filled with all different kinds. There's someone in the field of flowers with me, but I can't see them clearly, the image is fuzzy. "Ummm, I was wondering Lord Sesshomaru," I said very nervously. "What is it?" A very masculine deep cold voice responded. "If I died one day, I was wondering, would you… would you always remember me?" I asked both scared and curious to know the answer. The man answered coolly, "Don't say such silly things!" That was all the answer I needed to know how he felt. Two other figures were coming towards us and then…

I sprang up in my bed like a pop tart. Wait how did I get into my bed? An even better question was how I got into my favorite pair of pajamas. Sitting up in my bed I started to look around. I looked at my clock that was placed on the nightstand next to my bed. It was eight fifteen in the morning.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and made my way to the living room. The first thing I saw when I went in to the living room was Kaname knocked out on the couch. I made my way over to the couch where Kaname was sleeping. I took the blanket that was on the arm of the couch and covered her with it. She looked so angelic while she was sleeping, if only she could be that way when she was awake.

I was interrupted from my fantasy by a gurgling sound coming from my stomach. I started to think about when the last time I ate something was. My stomach decided to remind me with a louder gurgling noise. Yesterday before I went to my interview was the last time I ate something.

Before my grumbling tummy woke up Kaname, I decided to make my way over to kitchen. I wanted to find something to satisfy my hunger. When I got to the kitchen I noticed a piece of lined paper with writing on it taped to the fridge. I moved towards the refrigerator and ripped the paper off the front of it. It read:

_To my lovely daughter, I brought some leftovers from the house for you and Kaname to eat. Call me when you can._

_Love, Mom_

Mom was always worrying about if I ate enough, so whenever she comes to the apartment to visit, she brings food. She says that it's leftover, but the food always tastes fresh like she just made it. I tell her not to worry, but she does anyway. Ever since my father died, she became a little more protective, which only makes sense considering I'm the only immediate family she has left besides grandma.

I was about to set the note aside on the counter when I saw something scribbled across the back. When I said scribbled, I mean it, boy Inuyasha sure writes sloppy. Now you might be wondering how I know the note is from Inuyasha. Well at the very beginning of the note it reads:

_Dear Wench, _

My eye twitched when I read the beginning of it. He even calls me wench when addressing a note to me. Rolling my eyes I continued to read.

_You fainted on the balcony so I caught you. Damn wench if I hadn't came outside to talk to you, you probably would've hit your head or something. Who knew one girl could be so clumsy. Anyways Kagome was with me when I caught you. We brought you inside, and your mother told us to put you in bed. Don't worry I left the room while Kagome changed your clothes. I came back in after she was finished and laid you on your bed. Kagome and I were wondering if you wanted to come to our house for dinner tonight. Call us and let us know. I'm leaving the number and address at the bottom of the paper. _

I finished reading and saw that Inuyasha was true to his word, he left their number and address at the bottom of the paper. I set the paper down on the kitchen counter. I began to ponder if I should go to dinner at Inuyasha's and Kagome's tonight. I already knew the answer before I set the note down. I wanted to go, but was that really a good idea? I've only had two encounters with Inuyasha, and only one with Kagome. I opened the fridge door looking inside for the food mom left, my mind still preoccupied with the invitation I just received. I mean what did I really know about them? The only thing I knew was that Kagome and Inuyasha felt familiar to me. I feel like I knew them from somewhere. I found the food my mom left in the fridge and put it in the microwave. I was so deep in thought I didn't notice that my food was finished heating until it beeped a second time.

Instead of getting my food out of the microwave, I grabbed the note off the kitchen table and jogged to my room. I grabbed my cell phone and proceeded to dial Kagome and Inuyasha's number. I brought my phone to my ear, listening to it ring. "Hello?" A cute little voice answered." Hey give me that phone you little munchkin! "A voice that sounded like Inuyasha said. A joyful giggle part scream was heard coming from the other end of the phone call "Hello?"A rich deep voice said. What do you know, it was Inuyasha.

"Hi Inuyasha, it's me Rin," I replied. "Wench! So have you thought about dinner tonight?" He questioned sounding excited. I began to wonder if he'll ever use my real name. I didn't let the gap of silence stretch too long before I answered. "I would love to have dinner with you guys if the offer still stands," I answered sounding quite perky. "Of course it does!" A female voice I recognized to be Kagome's replied. She asked, "Would six thirtyish be okay?"I thought about what I was doing today, and decided six thirty would be fine. "Yeah that sounds great" I replied. Inuyasha ended the conversation by saying, "Good then we'll see you later tonight, and don't be late wench!"

Before the call ended I could hear Kagome in the background, chastising Inuyasha for being so rude. I let out a giggle before I brought the phone away from my ear and hung up. I set my phone back on the nightstand. I don't know if accepting Inuyasha and Kagome's invitation was a good idea, but it felt right.

I made my way back to the kitchen to retrieve my food from the microwave. I was halfway there when I spotted Kaname sitting on the couch, in the living room, watching television, eating the food my mom had left in the fridge. Kaname set the food down on the coffee table, still not noticing my presence.

An evil smirk came to my face as I had a devious thought. I charged towards Kaname. She didn't notice me until it was too late I tackled my food thieving roommate onto the couch. "Bitch, you stole my food again!" I yelled while tickling her sides playfully. I knew Kaname was highly ticklish, so it was the perfect revenge to tickle her until she couldn't take it anymore. Kaname was giggling uncontrollably while I tickled her further into the couch cushions. "I'm so sorry Rin!" She said breathlessly. "Say Uncle!" I yelled still on top of her tickling her mercilessly. "Uncle, uncle," she said wheezing.

I got off of her saying jokingly, "That's what you get for eating my food again!" While Kaname was trying to regain her breath she said, "Jeez Rin one of these days your going to kill me doing that." I laughed loudly making my way to the kitchen grabbing a fork out of the drawer. I ran back to the living room with my fork. I jumped on the couch sticking my fork into the food my mother made, and then popped the food into my mouth. We were both pajama clad eating the food my mother brought out of the container she originally brought it in, the television in the background droning on.

"It would serve you right for taking my food over and over again," I said giggling. "How could you?" she said feigning hurt, putting a hand over her heart. I chuckled, but for some reason the expression she made and the hand over the heart reminded me of something or someone. Changing the subject I asked, "What are you up to today missie?" Kaname thought for a moment before answering, "Hiro called today, he said he wanted to take me out to dinner and a movie."

I rolled my eyes when she mentioned Hiro. Hiro was Kaname's boyfriend of two years, he isn't a bad guy but I think Kaname could do way better. He was shorter than me by a few inches, but most guys here in Japan were. He had brown hair, he wore glasses, and he was sort of scrawny. Whenever I told Kaname I thought she could do better she always told me that Hiro was a really "nice" guy, and he was "safe." You know what that translated to in my book, boring! Kaname unfortunately noticed the eye roll I gave to that statement. Sighing she said, "Rin you know that Hiro's a good guy, I like him a lot, and he's really good to me." "Okay, okay, I'm sorry; I just think you could do better." Laughing she said, "Well you could always introduce me to that hot doctor that interviewed you when you get the job.

That wasn't such a bad idea. I guess I stayed quiet too long because before I could think about the idea she gave me any longer, she got up off of the coach and hit me in the back of the head. "Hey! What was that for Kaname?" I complained. That's for actually taking me seriously, gosh Rin, I was just kidding around! I'm going to go get ready; Hiro should be here in a little bit." She said while strolling to her room. "It's still morning why would he come get you this early," I yelled out so she could hear me. "He wants to introduce me to his brother that's visiting from America," she yelled back. From America huh? I didn't think on it for much longer before I decided to go get ready for the day. I went to my room, and opened my closet to try and find something to wear. I was sifting through my closet when I spotted something lavender. I moved the clothes surrounding the lavender something. I saw a really pretty lavender sun dress with a white flower design. I was admiring the dress when I spotted a yellow sticky note stuck on it. I pulled it off and it read:

_Happy Birthday, my beautiful roomy P.S: shoes to match are on the closet floor. I love you girly! Thanks for putting up with me :P _

I looked down and saw a shoe box. I lowered myself to the ground and lifted the lid off the shoe box and found a pair of white strappy wedges. At least I can walk in these I thought to myself. I walked out into the hallway heading towards the kitchen. I found the pad of sticky notes and wrote a little thank you note that said:

_Thanks, and hey if I didn't put up with you who else would? Besides I have yet to find someone that can put up with me for too long. I guess we're stuck with each other. I love you too sweetheart _

Satisfied with what I wrote, I walked back to the hallway and ventured into Kaname's room. I put the sticky note on the bathroom door so she would see it when she got out of the shower. Writing notes to each other was sort of me and Kaname's thing. I don't even remember how it started.

I walked back in to my room and pulled the dress Kaname gave me out of the closet and set it on my bed. I went over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of panties and a bra. After I finished that task I went to the bathroom and started the shower. I took off my pajamas and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt so good on my back and shoulders. I closed my eyes while washing my hair. When I closed my eyes I saw rain and a tall man dressed in white, but no matter how hard I concentrated I couldn't see his face. First it was a dream and now I'm having visions. What the hell is going on? Maybe my mind was imagining things because my life was so damn boring. Yeah that has to be it, or so I thought at the time.

Finishing my shower, I dried off with my fluffy soft towel. I went back into my room and got dressed. I looked in my full length mirror hanging on my wall. Wow I actually look like a girly girl. That was something I was not used to seeing in the mirror. I picked up my brush off of the dresser and decided to leave my hair down today. I looked in the mirror after I finished getting ready. I hate to toot my own horn but damn, who knew a dress and leaving my hair down could make this much of a difference. My curves fit into this dress perfectly, my auburn, waist length, straight hair fell down my back, and I put some black eye liner on that made my green eyes pop.

I walked out of my room quite satisfied with how I looked, and judging by the loud wolf whistle I received so did my roommate. "Looking sexy Rin. Who are you trying to impress?" She asked her interest piqued. "Nobody, I'm supposed to go to dinner at some friends' house later tonight," I replied. "Would those friends happen to be Kagome and Inuyasha?" She questioned. "How did you know that? I questioned back. "I have my sources," she replied trying to act sly. Rolling my eyes I asked, "you read the note didn't you?" Smiling mischievously she answered, "Maybe."

Just as I was about to counter the door bell rang. "That's my date!" Kaname sang. She skipped to the door. Kaname opened the door to reveal Hiro. I fake coughed "Boring!" Kaname turned around and glared at me. "Hey Hiro, I'm ready let's go. I'm leaving Rin. Be careful try not to be so clumsy." Kaname scolded like a mother would. "Bye mom, don't let the door hit you on the way out" I yelled out annoyed by her motherly attitude. "I love you too dear daughter," she said on her way out the door.

I looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was only eleven. I still had seven hours to kill; maybe I should make a dessert to bring with me. I decided to make an apple crumble pie. Before I started baking I took off my dress so I wouldn't ruin it. When I finished that it was a little after one in the afternoon. Baking made me sleepy so I went into my room and took a nap.

I could see the tall figure dressed in white again. This time we were on a futon together. He was hovering over me his arms holding his body weight. He leaned down to whisper sweet nothings into my ear, making pleasant shivers go down my back. I closed my eyes as he started kissing my neck up to my chin. Then his lips covered mine in a passion filled kiss. He bit my lip gently, causing me to gasp, giving him the opportunity to explore my mouth with his tongue. I moved my tongue with his trying to keep up with the pace of the kiss. While he used his mouth to kiss me senseless he moved his hands down my sides, going over my breasts. He removed his mouth from mine to say, "I love you Rin."His voice sounded cold but I knew better. The loving way he looked at me, I knew he meant what he said. Ring!

I sat up ram rod straight in my bed. I looked at my phone. Oh shit it was already six o clock I was supposed to be at Inuyasha and Kagome's in thirty minutes. I jumped out of bed and ran over to the closet to retrieve my dress. I quickly put on my dress, ran a brush through my hair, and then fixed my makeup. When I looked in the mirror I looked as good as I did earlier. I brought my shoes out to the front door and put them on. I ran in to the kitchen to retrieve the pie I made. I booked it to the parking garage and jumped in my white Mercedes.

The house was fairly easy to find considering it was the biggest one on the street. House was the wrong word, mansion was more like it. I looked up at the huge house. It was cream colored, and had pillars. It almost looked like the White House in America. I regretted parking on the street; the driveway was the longest one I had ever seen. I finally made it to the massive front door. My shaky hand rang the doorbell.

A tall man in a white dress shirt and black slacks answered the door, holding a little girl with silver hair in his arms. I looked up at his face. My heart started pounding so hard I thought it was going to come out of my chest. He had long silver hair, longer then Inuyasha's. His eyes were golden. His body was fit, all his muscles toned. He was absolutely gorgeous. That's when I noticed he was smiling at me. His smile hit me like a baseball to the head.I finally found the missing face of my dreams and visions. Visions were flying through my head a mile a minute. Skin against skin, words of love, blood, tears, angry words, the last vision I saw was his face looking at me as if I was his entire world. Then just like when you're hit in the head with a baseball everything went black and I started falling.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter, reviews are always welcome!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>I felt so weary; I wish I could just die. Wait no I don't because I have somebody. Not just somebody I had him. I had Sesshomaru.<p>

I was lying on a futon with a blanket on top of me, but even with the blanket I still felt very cold. I didn't need a mirror to tell me that I looked terrible because I could feel it; I was very sick, and very tired. Just breathing was a struggle. It was almost time for me to move on.

There was a tall man with long silver hair and golden eyes; he had a blue almost violet crescent moon on his forehead, and two red marks donning each of his cheeks. It was Sesshomaru, the man I had adored, cherished, and loved and will continue to love for all time.

His usually cold confident voice had changed to concerned and vulnerable when he looked into my eyes, "Rin I love you, so you can't leave me."

I smiled looking back in to his eyes, "I'll never be gone my love, I will always be here as long as you remember me I will be with you. I have a feeling that you'll find me again. I may look a little different, and it might take a while but you'll find me. Our souls our intertwined, we'll be together again, I promise."

I was starting to slip away; I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. It was time for me to go.

"Rin no! You can't leave! Rin! No!" his panicked voice said as he grabbed me to cradle in his arms.

"I love you Sesshomaru," I said before I slipped away.

His tortured howl was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

* * *

><p>My eyes flew open, and I sat up as straight as a metal rod. I looked at my surroundings, it was dark, and I was in a bed in an unknown room. Great how many times was I going to wake up not knowing what the hell was going on. This time makes it twice that this has happened to me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.<p>

I moved my hand to remove the blanket that was covering me, but I felt something wet. I realized tears were running down my face.

Then I remembered the dream I had. Well now I had a face and name to put to the man I had been seeing in the dreams and visions.

But I honestly don't think those were dreams or visions anymore, they just felt too real. It was like I was finally remembering what I had tucked away in my heart to keep safe.

I pulled the blanket away from my body, swung my legs over the side of the bed, and stood up. I looked at myself in the mirror hanging on the wall. I saw my eyeliner had started to run. I looked around trying to locate my purse; it was on the chair sitting next to the bed. I grabbed the eyeliner out of my bag and started to touch up what needed to be fixed. I double checked my handiwork in the mirror before I grabbed my purse and walked out of the room, I felt like I was in an art gallery, the hallway walls were covered in paintings. I was amazed at how detailed each painting was.

I continued my trek down the hallway when something caught my eye. My eyes widened, it was a portrait of Sesshomaru, the one from my dream. The markings on his face could be seen and his ears were pointed. I moved my hand across the surface of the painting. God he was gorgeous even in a painting.

As I continued to admire the portrait the wheels in my head started turning. I know the man that opened the door earlier tonight was Sesshomaru too; I could feel it in my heart so why did the Sesshomaru in this painting look so different.

I suddenly felt compelled to figure out what the hell was going on. I gave one last admiring look at the portrait and then continued down the hallway with new vigor.

As I was walking I started wondering just how long this hallway was I felt like I had been walking for hours. Just when I was about to give up and call Inuyasha to save me from his humongous house, I found the stairway. I smiled to myself, victory was mine! I started dancing down the stairs when I heard voices.

"So what are you going to say Sesshomaru? Oh hey Rin you're the reincarnation of my dead wife. You can't just spring that on her! Have you thought about how she would react to that?"

I plopped down on one of the steps. My hand was covering my mouth and my eyes were disk like, I was baffled by what Inuyasha just said. I wasn't so interested in figuring out the truth anymore. I'm a reincarnation. Oh shit.

"No, I wasn't going to tell her like that but I guess I don't have to decide on how I'm going to tell her anymore since you just did." You could hear the annoyance in Sesshomaru's voice.

"What? No I didn't," Inuyasha stated matter of factually.

Deciding that now was as good of time as any I made my presence known walking down the rest of the stairs. Suddenly Sesshomaru's gaze was only one I could feel. Sesshomaru and I stared at one another so intently I forgot about everyone else that was in the room.

Well until Kagome interrupted our staring, "Rin did you sleep well?"

I turned my gaze away from Sesshomaru and looked at Kagome, when I realized what she said I almost wanted to laugh, but I didn't want to seem rude. "Not really, but thanks for asking."

"Did you have a bad dream?" Kagome asked concerned.

"You could say that," I replied.

"Enough with the small talk, so you heard everything I just said right Rin?"

At that moment I realized Inuyasha had no tact at all, but then I also realized that I would have to deal with all this, and I wasn't ready to do that, nor did I want to.

I found the nearest scapegoat and that just so happened to be in the form of a little girl with silver hair, eyes that matched her uncle and father's and a pair of – wait were those dog ears?

I moved closer so I was standing in front of her, and then crouched down so that I was at eye level with her. I was still amazed by the dog ears but I didn't want to frighten her by freaking out either. Her eyes looked at me curiously, like she was trying to decide if she liked me or not.

I wanted her to like me so I smiled at her, "Hi my name is Rin what's yours?"

I guess she decided to give me a chance, "My name is Kairi" she said shyly while twisting a strand of her hair with her fingers.

She was so adorable, personality wise I could tell she was going to be a lot like her mother.

Before I could interact with Kairi anymore a loud beep went off. I turned away from Kairi towards the direction of the sound.

"Oops I forgot I had chicken in the oven," Kagome waddling off because of her protruding belly to what I'm guessing is the kitchen.

I started laughing, and I heard fits of giggle coming from the tiny person behind me. I turned around and faced Kairi and then we started laughing together.

From the corners of my eyes I could see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha staring at us as if we lost our minds.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later the whole family including me was sitting in the living room. Inuyasha was sitting on the couch his arms wrapped around his pregnant wife's shoulders. Sesshomaru was sitting on a lazy boy recliner watching Kairi and I play on the floor.<p>

Kairi and I had become good friends in the last couple of hours. After our laughing fit she grabbed my hand and showed me around the whole house. By the time we were finished dinner was ready. Everybody ate in silence except for Kairi and I. She told me about her favorite toys, how excited she was at the prospect of a baby brother, and much more. She seemed shy at first but man that girl could talk.

The reincarnation topic didn't come up at all. Kairi and I were playing with her toy cars. She had stated proudly earlier that she loved toy cars. Maybe not only her looks but her personality was like Inuyasha's too, maybe I was wrong about her personality earlier.

A little yawn could be heard coming from the little girl's mouth.

"Eh oh looks like it's time for somebody to go to bed" Inuyasha said in an unexpectedly fatherly tone. He unwrapped his arms from Kagome's shoulders and stood up. He walked over to Kairi, bent over and picked her up. Complete adoration was the look being reflected in their eyes as they looked at each other both of them giving one another a little smirk.

Kairi yawned, gave her dad a peck on the cheek, blew a kiss at her mom, me, and her uncle, and then sleepily rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha disappeared up the stairs with my playmate. I looked at Kagome, "she's as close to perfect as you can get."

She laughed softly, "thank you." Maybe you'll have one of your own one day" she said sharing glances between Sesshomaru and me knowingly.

I blushed feeling very embarrassed at the insinuation.

"Well I'm going to bed too, being pregnant is very tiring, and it has been a long day." Kagome was about get up when Sesshomaru came to her side and helped her up, he intended to help her get to her room too, but before he could a voice interrupted.

"Hey! Get your hands off my wife," Inuyasha said smirking walking down the stairs.

Kagome and Sesshomaru both rolled their eyes. Kagome grabbed one of Sesshomaru's arms and said dramatically, "Oh, wont you run away with me Sesshomaru so we can live together in sin?"

Sesshomaru smirked a little, I laughed out loud, and Inuyasha came to Kagome's side and removed her arm from Sesshomaru's looking a little pissed.

Kagome and Inuyasha said their good night's and walked off to their room.

I looked towards Sesshomaru surprised to find his eyes already gazing at me. He moved closer to me until he was standing an inch or two away. At first we just looked into each others eyes, and then Sesshomaru moved his face closer to mine. His lips hovered over mine, waiting for me to say no or push him away, but I did no such thing. Then his lips sealed over mine, he moved his hand to caress my cheek, and the other to my waist. Surprised at the sensations going through my body I gasped. Sesshomaru took the opportunity to explore my mouth with his tongue. I wrapped my arms around his neck and met his tongue with mine.

A ring sounded throughout the room. We separated from each other; I could see the desire in his eyes. I pulled away to retrieve my phone and answer it.

"Hello," I answered a little peeved at the interruption still looking at Sesshomaru. He smiled a little at my clear annoyance.

"Well hello to you too sunshine," Kaname replied.

"Sorry Kaname you just caught me at a bad time," I looked over at Sesshomaru apologetically.

"I was just calling to tell you I'm not going to make it home tonight" I could hear her giggling as someone whispered to her.

Ugh, it was Hiro, gross! "Okay got it, tell the loser I said hello." Before she could reply I hung up.

I was still looking at Sesshomaru and him at me, "Sorry about that, it was my roommate."

"It's fine," he replied in his deep stoic voice.

I desperately wanted to continue where we left off, I could still feel the tingle on my lips from the kiss we shared, but I knew I should go home.

Quietly I asked, "Would you walk me to my car?"

He nodded his head and we made our way out the door, we walked in comfortable silence all the way to my car. I didn't want to leave his side. I felt a connection to him that I didn't ever want to be severed.

"Sesshomaru I" – he leaned down, and I closed my eyes getting ready for another kiss, but I just felt a peck on the cheek. Surprised I opened my eyes and saw him smirking at me.

"Feeling disappointed Rin?" he whispered into my ear.

I shivered from the sensation I got. He opened the car door for me. I stepped inside turning the key into the ignition, my heart was beating so fast. Sesshomaru closed the door and knocked on the window. I rolled it down.

"I'll call you tomorrow and we can talk about some things, you can ask me all the questions you want." He said in his deep cold voice.

I nodded my head and pulled out of their driveway. When I made it home I went into my room, and plopped down onto my bed. I put my fingers to my lips that was the best kiss ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for all the review. I really appreciate them! All of them keep me writing so thank you! I hope you like this next chapter!

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>It was ten in the morning and Kaname still wasn't home. Something was up; Kaname always came home early after spending the night with Hiro; most of the time she tried to sneak past me while I was sleeping so I wouldn't pester her about her crappy boyfriend. I've called her cell phone almost twenty times. I was sitting on the couch, my cell phone in one hand, and I was using my other hand to chew my nails. I was almost down to the cuticles. Kaname was always the responsible one she was always the one looking out for me. It wouldn't have been such a big deal if it was anybody else, but Kaname came home early every single time that she spent a night away from home. I was starting to get really worried. Deciding that I couldn't take it anymore I called my mom.<p>

"Hello?" Just hearing her voice could calm me down if only a little bit.

"Mom I need your help, I'm so scared," my voice almost cracked.

"Honey what's wrong?" Her voice was so urgent that I thought if I didn't answer fast enough she would drive over here.

"Mom, Kaname didn't come home this morning she said she was staying the night with Hiro but she always comes home early when she spends the night away from home." Tears were starting to run down my face.

"Rin honey calm down. Have you called her?" My mother asked

"Yes mom I've been calling her all morning I even called that jackass Hiro. No matter how many times I called they haven't picked up the phone."

I went back to biting my nails and started pacing in the living room. Before I could bite my nails on my other hand all the way down to my cuticles I heard a door open and shut.

I spun around and saw Kaname standing there, she wasn't injured she just looked shocked and she had tears running down her face. I bet we were mirror images of each other right now.

"Mom I've got to go Kaname's here, she looks fine. Thanks for putting up with me momma I love you bye."I hung up the phone and moved towards Kaname.

Kaname had slid down the front door. I wiped all my tears away. I crouched down in front of Kaname and put my hands on her cheek. "Kaname, what's wrong?"

She looked into my eyes tears still running down her face. Before I could question her again she had her arms wrapped around me tight and started sobbing.

I hugged Kaname until she calmed down. I didn't know what was going on but I tried to comfort her as best as I could.

When she finally loosened her grip, I pulled back far enough so I could look at her face." Kaname sweetie what happened?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen Rin," she said looking into my eyes.

"What didn't you mean to happen Kaname?" I was so confused.

"He looked just like Hiro, he tricked me into sleeping with him," her voice started cracking.

"Who sweetie?" My blood was boiling with anger at this point but I did my best to keep my temper in check.

"Hiro's brother Naraku, and Hiro knew about it he said that's what brothers do they share. I never thought Hiro could be like that Rin. I didn't even recognize him he was so cold."Kaname rested her head on my shoulder and started sobbing again.

I recognized that name. Was it the same Naraku from my dreams or was it a coincidence or was he a reincarnation? I clenched my fists so hard my fingernails stabbed the palm of my hand and drew blood.

I finally calmed Kaname down enough so she could get a shower. I didn't get the whole story out of her but I got enough to know I was going to kick Hiro and Naraku's asses.

She told me where the hotel was at which was good enough for me. I picked up my phone and dialed my mom's number. "Hey mom, sorry if I worried you I need you to come and stay with Kaname for a while. I have to go take care of something and I don't want her to be alone."

"Okay honey, if you need me I'll be there," she sounded unsure, but for right now that was all I could tell her.

"Please hurry," I put on my shoes and walked out the door making sure not to slam it. I didn't want Kaname to know I was leaving. I was wearing a white t shirt with some skinny jeans, and a little bit of eyeliner. I had planned to call Sesshomaru and plan a date but when I came out of my room ready for the day and saw Kaname wasn't there I knew something was wrong.

* * *

><p>I pulled up to the hotel that Kaname was in last night. I parked my car and then speed walked into the lobby. There was a man at the front desk. "Hi I'm looking for Naraku's room."<p>

"Sure just let me call the room and check with the guest." He grabbed the phone about to call.

"Actually I'm his girlfriend, I really want to surprise him you see he's been overseas for a long time." I was giving him my mega watt smile. He smiled back and then gave me the room number. Worked like a charm.

I reached Naraku's room and I knocked. When I didn't hear any noise coming from the other side I knocked louder. Then I heard someone grumbling "I'm coming" as if he was half asleep.

He opened the door. I got a good look at his face, but it didn't ,match up Kaname said he looked just like Hiro. As far as I could tell he didn't look anything like Hiro. He had long black hair and haunting red eyes. He was the evil guy from my dreams. I didn't remember all the details but I knew he was trouble.

He looked me up and down, "What the hell are you doing –

Before he had the chance to finish his question I punched him in the face, I could hear his nose break from the impact. He grabbed his noise and yelled; before he could retaliate I punched him in the stomach as hard as I could. He bent over holding his stomach.

"If you ever touch Kaname again you'll be sorry," I watched his huddled form topple over.

I decided to book it just in case Hiro was thinking of dropping by. I was strong but I had caught Naraku off guard. I'm sure if he knew I was coming he would've put up more of a fight. I could fight but I didn't want to get into an all out brawl right now. Kaname was probably at home freaking out because I wasn't home.

* * *

><p>When I made it home, my mom and Kaname were both sitting on the couch. As soon as they saw me they started asking where I had been and what had I been doing. I didn't feel like answering them right now so I just shrugged them off. I gave Kaname and my mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek before I headed back to my room.<p>

I shut the door and laid down on my bed, I lifted my hand up. My knuckles were bruised from the punches I gave to Naraku. As I was examining my hand I heard my cell phone ring. I dug my hand into my packet wincing when my hand hit the denim of my jeans. "Hello?"

"Hello Ms. Davis it's Dr. Okami." He said in his deep masculine voice.

I had to think for a minute, and then I remembered the job interview. "Oh, yes doctor good to hear from you again."

"I just wanted to let you know you got the job, you're hired." He said in a congratulatory tone. "You start next week on Monday."

I couldn't believe it I got the job, "Thank you so much sir you won't regret it."

He laughed, "I'm sure I won't."

I remembered something I had to ask him, "Doctor I know this may be a little rude considering you just gave me a job but would you do me a favor and schedule an appointment for my friend?"

"Well I don't usually take last minute appointments but... I have an opening for… tomorrow at four p.m.," I could hear papers rustling in the background.

I wore a grateful smile on my face, "Thank you so much I appreciate it doctor."

"Then I'll see you and your friend tomorrow." I could tell from his voice that he was kind hearted.

I hung up the phone and placed it on my stomach. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Kaname came into the room with a blanket wrapped around her. Her eyes were all red and puffy from crying. Kaname was really pretty; unlike me she was fully Japanese. Her eyes were a brown hazel color, her hair was onyx black, and she had very soft facial features. I hated to see her so sad.

Kaname came and laid on the bed next to me, "Your mom just left she said that she had to go and run some errands. She said she would come and visit again tomorrow.

I looked over at her "I made an appointment for you at the ob clinic just in case."

She just stared blankly and nodded, and then put her head on my shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Kaname," I said trying to be as reassuring as possible. My cell phone rang, I looked at the caller ID I didn't recognize the number.

I picked up deciding I wanted to cheer Kaname up a little, "Hello, this is two hot sexy chicks." Kaname giggled.

"Hello Rin" a deep stoic voice said.

My heart skipped a beat, it was Sesshomaru. I swallowed, "Hi Sesshomaru." My heart was beating so fast, damn this man and the effect he had on me.

Kaname hit my arm obviously wanting to be clued in. I gave her a look saying I would tell her later.

"I wanted to call and see if you wanted to go out with me," his voice was still stoic but I could tell he was nervous about what I was going to say.

I didn't want to disappoint him but I didn't want to leave Kaname alone either. I guess I didn't answer Sesshomaru fast enough for Kaname's liking.

She grabbed the phone from my hand, "She would love to go out with you Sesshomaru, when can you come pick her up? There was a pause. Okay she'll see you then bye."

I grabbed my phone back and glared at her hard, "I'm not leaving you alone here!"

Kaname stood up off the bed, "That's good because I wasn't planning on staying here alone; you're going to drop me off at your mom's house so I can hang out with your hot cousins and then you're going to meet Sesshomaru at Inuyasha's house. Please tell me your cousins are still staying with your mom."

I nodded my head yes and rolled my eyes when Kaname did her little happy dance. I looked at her skeptically "I don't know if this is a good idea."

She gave me little glare of her own, "Hun you know you want to go. You obviously like this guy a lot. I thought you were going to stop breathing when you heard his voice. Besides you don't have to worry about me I'll be with your hot buff cousins.

I sighed, "It's not just that. I haven't known him for that long either."

Before I could say anymore Kaname jumped on top of me.

"Get off of me!" I tried pushing her off but she wouldn't budge so I gave up.

Kaname looked at me, "Stop second guessing yourself it will be fine. Besides if he hurts you I'll kill him."

Kaname got off of me "I'm going to go get ready but before I go I'm picking out something for you to wear.

I got up and went to go shower and after Kaname finished picking out my clothes she too went to get ready.

* * *

><p>After my shower I wrapped myself in a white fluffy towel and wrapped my hair in a towel too. I moved towards my bed to see what my roommate picked out for me to wear and the first thing I saw was the sexy underwear and bra she made me buy when we went to the mall a couple weeks ago. I shook my head but decided not to put them back in the drawer and just wear them. I pulled on my robe, put some eyeliner on and curled my hair. The eyeliner really made my green eyes pop and my auburn hair was filled with curls. I put on my white skirt that flowed to my knees and the pink tank top that Kaname had picked out for me. I went to my closet and picked out some pink wedges to go with my outfit.<p>

I carried the shoes out to the living room and put them by the door. As I waited for Kaname to finish getting herself together I sat on the couch and turned on the television. Kill Bill was on, I loved this movie so much, it was one of my favorites. The part of the movie where Uma Thurman and Lucy Lu were about to sword fight was when Kaname made her presence known. For everything she had been through today she looked pretty good. She was wearing some short shorts with a white t shirt and some black high heel boots.

I whistled as she came strolling into the living room, "Who are you trying to look good for?"

"Your hot cousins of course who else," she stated smugly.

I rolled my eyes and giggled at her, "well let's go before I lose my nerve and call this date off."

Kaname obviously took what I said seriously because she practically dragged me to the car. I was laughing at her the whole way there she was trying to run but her high heel boots were proving to be a challenge. She kept tripping over her own feet it was quite entertaining.

We had made it to my mom's house in about ten minutes. She was about to get out of the car when I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. "You be careful, understand?"

Kaname smiled and then got out of the car before she closed the door she reassured me, "I will definitely be careful, promise."

I watched my mom open the door and let Kaname in she waved to me and then I drove off.

* * *

><p>It only took me about twenty minutes to get Inuyasha and Kagome's house. I made sure not to make the mistake of parking on the street and drove up the driveway and parked my car. Slamming the car door I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.<p>

I felt really nervous, what if he wasn't there or what if he decided he didn't want to go anymore. Before I had the chance to run for it Sesshomaru answered the door with Kairi in his arms.

A cute little giggle could be heard coming from the tiny girl with silver hair and dog ears, "Rin! I mished you!"

She held out her arms to me. Sesshomaru handed her off to me. It melted my heart to see her reach out for me. Kairi gave me a hug as she made herself comfortable in my arms. Sesshomaru bent down and gave me a kiss on the cheek. It was hard for me to believe he actually had to bend down, most of the time I was the same height as the guys I knew or they were shorter than me. Because of my mixed heritage I was pretty tall.

My face flushed when I realized he was staring at me.

Sesshomaru gave off a cold vibe but I knew better, I knew he could be sweet and gentle and he reinforced that with his next statement. "You look gorgeous."

I could feel my face get warmer. "Rin's face is red," Kairi stated amused by my obvious embarrassment.

Before my face could become anymore flushed Kagome rescued me. "Come inside already it's cool out tonight."

We walked inside with Kairi still in my arms. When we came into the living room Inuyasha and Kagome were waiting to greet me. Inuyasha had the same old smirk on his face and Kagome smiled gently. Kairi was pulling at my shirt letting me know she wanted me to let her down so I did. I didn't realize how much I missed Inuyasha and Kagome until I saw them. I went up to Inuyasha and hugged him tightly. He was surprised at first but soon returned the hug. I swear I heard Sesshomaru growl when Inuyasha hugged me back and I heard Inuyasha chuckle. Before any trouble ensued I decided to move on to Kagome, I gave her a side hug because of her bulging stomach but she didn't seem to mind.

I felt such a strong connection to Kairi, Inuyasha, and Kagome but I felt an even stronger connection to Sesshomaru. Whenever Sesshomaru touched me or looked at me it sent tingles down my spine and gave me butterflies at the same time.

Deciding that it was too quiet I decided to speak up. "I missed you guys so much but as much as I would love to spend more time with you guys Sesshomaru and I should go before it gets too late.

Everybody looked surprised at my assertiveness especially Sesshomaru but he nodded his head. Sesshomaru and I walked to the door getting ready to leave when I felt a tug at my skirt.

Kairi looked up at me, "Rin leave already?"

She was so adorable. I smiled and bent down so I could be at eye level with her, "I have to go but I promise I'll be back to play with you soon."

Kairi seemed satisfied with that answer because she smiled, kissed my cheek, and then went to join her mommy and daddy. "Bye Uncle Sess" she said waving her hand at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smiled at her and waved back blowing her a kiss. That one movement by him pulled at my heart strings. Once all the goodbyes were said we walked outside into the cool night.

We decided to take Sesshomaru's car and he would bring me back to Inuyasha and Kagome's later so I could pick up my car. The only thing was I discovered Sesshomaru didn't have a car he had a motorcycle. Man I was falling for him more and more each and every second.

Sesshomaru handed me a helmet, "Try to lean your body with mine when we turn or hit curves."

I nodded my head but my mouth wanted to hang open at the sight of Sesshomaru in a leather jacket and motorcycle helmet. Sesshomaru smirked and shook his head as if he knew what I was thinking. He motioned for me to climb onto the bike behind him. I wrapped my arms around his midsection and my legs come up around him. I could feel my heat pressing against his back. Oh this was definitely going to be an interesting ride.

* * *

><p>When got to our destination I was feeling a little hot and bothered. Once I calmed down a little I examined my surroundings to see we were at a small café far away from any other businesses. We had to drive forty five minutes out of town to get here. I didn't mind though when I was in the United States my family and I stayed in a small secluded town. It was nice to be away from the city every once in a while.<p>

We went inside the small café and there was a hostess waiting for customers at the podium. When she spotted us she put on a customer friendly smile, "How many will there be in your party?"

Sesshomaru looked at the hostess, "Only two."

The hostess became mesmerized by Sesshomaru's looks. I was starting to get a little annoyed so I cleared my throat, "He said two please."

Sesshomaru let out a small chuckle while the hostess became very huffy and led us to a booth in the back. Sesshomaru sat on one side and I sat across from him. Just as the hostess left a waitress came to get our drink orders. I got a beer and so did Sesshomaru. She didn't take long to get us our drinks and then she left to give us time to look over the menu.

I took a sip of my beer and noticed Sesshomaru staring at me intensely. I smiled, "What is something on my face?"

He shook his head no, "You're really beautiful."

It amazed me how his face could remain stoic but I could tell that he meant every word he said sincerely.

I looked down at the table a little smile lighting my features. Then I felt his hand on my chin. He lifted my face up and leaned over the table to kiss me. I don't think Sesshomaru meant for the kiss to turn as passionate as it did. At first it was just a touching of lips and he pulled back but I wanted more. I leaned closer to kiss him again but harder. He lightly nibbled at my lip asking for passage and I gave it to him whole heartedly. Sesshomaru slipped his tongue into my mouth and started exploring, I tried to match his tongue with my own but he won the battle. Out tongues move against each other sensually.

We were so into the kiss we didn't notice the waitress arrive until she cleared her throat. I pulled back right away my face heating up. Sesshomaru let out a chuckle at my embarrassment. I glared at him and he chuckled even more.

Clearing her throat again the waitress asked "Have you decided what you're going to order?"

I nodded my head "I'll have a burger with fries."

She looked to Sesshomaru, "And for you hun?"

"I'll have the same," he said without much thought.

The waitress collected our menus and went back into the kitchen.

I could feel Sesshomaru's gaze on me, "Do you like this place?"

I looked up at him surprised at the question, "Actually I like it a lot it reminds me a lot of my hometown. It's not crowded like the city is. I like the quiet. I've always dreamed of raising a family somewhere in the country."

"Sounds like a good dream," he said.

I looked up to see he was completely serious, "Speaking of dreams the night when I came to dinner I had a dream about you and I. You looked different you had stripes on your cheek and a crescent moon on your forehead. I was very sick." I paused at his cringe I wondered if I should continue or not.

Sesshomaru looked into my eyes with sorrowful expression, "Sorry your dream just reminded me of some painful memories."

Looking down "I'm sorry I'll stop if – his hand covered mine.

I looked up into his golden eyes, "Its fine I know you want answers but you don't have to continue I already know how your dream ended. I beg you not to leave and then you slip away correct?"

I nodded my head yes, "So my hunch was right that wasn't just a dream that really happened?"

"It seems that since you're a reincarnation you're starting to remember your past life. I do find it weird that your first name is the same though." He said.

Shaking my head I smiled at him, "Actually Rin is my middle name but my first name is American so it made more sense for me to use my middle name when we moved here to Japan."

"So what's you real name," he asked genuinely curious.

"Maybe if you're lucky I'll tell you one day," I said playfully giving him a wink.

I was about to ask another question when our waitress came by and delivered our food to us. We were quiet while we ate our food, sharing glances every once in a while.

* * *

><p>When I was so full I couldn't eat anymore I looked over at Sesshomaru, "How come you look different from the way you were in my dream?"<p>

He looked surprised that I asked. He then looked at me and then looked around. He gradually took the ring he was wearing on his left index finger off. Then all of the features I saw in my dream were there: the red stripes on each cheek, the blue crescent moon, and the pointed ears. I reached across the table that was separating us and traced the stripes on each cheek, and then I slid my hand upwards and traced the crescent moon. As I caressed the markings on his face his eyes closed.

Once I was done I drew my hand back, and Sesshomaru placed the ring back on his finger.

I was so shocked how everything changed back, "Can't you just leave the ring off?"

He was obviously pleased with my reaction because he reached over took my hand and brushed his lips over it. "Demons have to conceal their identity, that's the rule."

I snuffed, "That's a stupid rule."

He chuckled at my response.

I loved to hear his voice and his laughs. Deciding to bring down the mood I asked, "Do you ever wish I looked your wife, I mean I know I'm not the prettiest girl out there and –

Before I could say anything else he squeezed my hand and gave me a hard look. I gulped at the intensity in his eyes, "Your beautiful Rin I wouldn't want you to ever change or look any different."

Turning my face away feeling embarrassed I decided to change the subject, "Is Inuyasha a demon to?"

Sesshomaru snorted, "He's half demon."

I was very interested, "So Kairi is a quarter demon?"

"Correct," he said as he took another sip of the ice cold beer.

"Do you really trust me this much I mean you're telling me a big secret," I said amazed.

Sesshomaru gave me a smirk, "I know I can trust you Rin and I want you to know that you can trust me too."

I gave him a serious look, "I think I met Naraku today."

His expression suddenly turned grim. "Naraku's dead."

"The Naraku I saw today looked exactly like the Naraku from my dream. Sesshomaru maybe he's a reincarnation. I kinda also roughed him up a little." I looked away from his eyes.

Sesshomaru grabbed my chin roughly turning my face back toward his. "Rin what the hell is wrong with you? You could have been hurt or worse." I could tell from his tone that he was angry.

I looked at him defiantly, "I can take care of myself! I don't need you to you to protect me from everything."

How dare he lecture me like a little kid. I was a grown woman. I was just fine before he showed up.

Sesshomaru had an annoyed look on his face, "I think we should go it's getting late."

He threw a hundred dollar bill on the table. Roughly grabbing my hand he dragged me out of the café.

We got outside and I jerked my arm away from him.

He looked surprised that I jerked away from him. "Rin get on my bike and let's go."

Oh hell no he was not going to boss me around. How dare he think it's okay to talk to me like that. I walked towards the phone booth; if he was going to act like a jerk I would just call my old boss Kiri. We were good friends; if I needed help she would definitely come.

But before I could get to the phone Sesshomaru grabbed my arm and turned me around. If he didn't look pissed before he definitely did now. He backed me up against the wall of the café.

He wasn't the only one pissed, "Let go of me Sesshomaru before I scream!"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed a red color, "Don't walk away from me Rin!"

I was outraged, "Excuse me? I can walk away from you if I want to and there's not a damn thing you can do about it."

He growled I was about to tell him to let me go again but before I could his mouth was on mine. I struggled against him but he wasn't letting go of my arm. Each second it was harder and harder to pull away from him. I just wanted to melt in his arms, and so I did. I know I was being a pushover but the way his lips felt against mine was amazing. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me tight against him. My breasts brushed against his hard chest. He bit my lip and I gasped giving him entrance. His tongue explored every inch of my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rolled my hips. He groaned into my mouth sending vibrations down my body. I shivered from the pleasant vibrations then wrapped my legs around his waist. He thrust into my center. I could feel his man hood and moaned in return.

Before we could go any further a bell sounded. It was a couple walking out of the café. They looked shocked seeing my and Sesshomaru's positions. Right away I pulled my legs away from his waist. The couple walked off to their car. Feeling embarrassed I hid my face in Seshomaru's chest. He chuckled and I could feel the vibrations from it.

I looked up at him and sighed "I'm sorry. I know it was wrong of me to go to Naraku and deal with him by myself. But you have to understand I couldn't just let him get away with hurting my friend. He did something awful to her and I couldn't just forgive that."

He grabbed my face gently and moved it up so I was looking into his beautiful golden eyes. "I shouldn't have gotten that angry and for that I apologize."

I was surprised that he had even apologized I wasn't expecting it, but I appreciated it. I gave him a kiss and then pulled away. "What do you say we get back it's getting late?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement and we got on his motorcycle and drove off.

Little did we know two red eyes were hidden in the darkness watching us.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm such an awful person. I'm sorry about the late update. I've been super busy with school. Also this is my first lemon so it might be crappy. I hope you guy enjoy this chapter. I will definitely update again soon! Please review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Sesshomaru and I had just got back when I heard my cell phone ring, "Hello?"

"Hey Rin it's me everybody at you mom's is about to go to sleep and I want to get home. If your not finished with your date I'll call a taxi." Kaname said in s sleepy tone.

I shook my head no and then realized she couldn't see me. "Actually we just got back so I'll be over there soon to pick you up so don't even think about calling that taxi."

I could hear a yawn come from the other end of the phone, "Thanks Rin I'll see you soon."

I hung up the phone and looked up at Sesshomaru who was leaning on his motorcycle looking so bad ass.

I gave him a sad smile, "I have to go."

Sesshomaru removed his weight from his bike and walked towards me. He tucked a stray hair behind my ear. Even the littlest touch from him could make my heart pound.

I looked down smiling shyly, "Thanks. I have a question before I go.

I looked back up and Sesshomaru gave me his full attention. "You and Inuyasha seem like pretty wealthy guys so why do you stay with Kagome and Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru continued to look at me intently, "I live in America but when I heard you were here I journeyed back to Japan."

I nodded my head thoughtfully, "I see. Well I better go."

Sesshomaru and I walked over to my car together. I was about to get in the driver's seat when he grabbed my hand. I turned around and then he kissed me. It was just a simple chaste kiss. Nothing like what happened at the café. Sesshomaru must've noticed the disappointed look on my face.

I could here a deep chuckle and then he leaned down to my ear, "If I do anymore then that I won't be able to control myself."

My face got so hot I bet I looked as red as a tomato.

He backed up the driveway still watching me smirking, "Goodnight Rin."

I got in my car and pulled out of the driveway. That man was going to be the death of me.

It didn't take long for me to get to my mom's house. I called Kaname's cell phone not wanting to wake anyone up by ringing the doorbell. Kaname picked up on the first ring and said she'd be right out. When she came out and jumped in the car I pulled away from my mom's house and went home. When we got home we were both exhausted so we said our good nights and went to bed.

* * *

><p>My dreams decided to take me to another lifetime…<p>

I was wandering down the halls of the palace, my home, completely bored. It had been four years since I had left Kaede's and rejoined Sesshomaru. I was eighteen when Sesshomaru asked me if I wanted to stay with Kaede or go with him. I knew right away that I wanted to only be with Sesshomaru. Kaede was sad to see me go but understood my feelings and had no problem with me leaving. She had become like a grandmother to me. Kagome and Inuyasha had left the village when I was still little. They decided to go back to her time since the battle with Naraku was over. Sango and Miroku had a lot of kids. I even helped Kaede birth some of them. I missed the village sometimes but I was glad I was with Sesshomaru now.

Where did he go anyway? Speak of the devil. He was walking down the wall in all his glory.

He looked up at me and rushed to my side, "Rin you are not supposed to be up walking around."

I smiled at him, "I'm fine Sesshomaru. Besides you're my husband not my keeper remember."

Sesshomaru gave me a serious look, "Rin, Kaede said you should rest."

I was shaking my head, "Your right she did but it's not like I'm pregnant Sesshomaru I just caught a little something it should go away soon. I can still walk around."

"Ahhh!" Sesshomaru had picked me up bridal style surprising me. He carried me to our room and set my down on the bed gently.

He was about to pull away when I grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him as if my life depended on it. Sesshomaru pulled away from the kiss. I gave him a pout.

Sesshomaru gave me a cold stern look. I knew he was just worried. "Rin we can't, not until you've recovered."

I pulled his face back down, "Sesshomaru I want you and I know you want me too.

Ever since I had gotten sick about a month ago Sesshomaru refused to be intimate with me until I got better. I thought it was sweet… at first but now I just wanted to be with him.

I kissed him again he tried to resist again but I wouldn't let him go. His resistance faded and his tongue entered my mouth exploring. He was hovering over me. One hand was holding his weight up so he didn't crush me while the other went into my clothes. His hand molded my breast in his hand and his kisses moved down my neck. Sesshomaru removed my top exposing my breasts to the cool air. He sucked my nipples moving his tongue around the areola. I couldn't help but let out a little whimper and Sesshomaru growled in approval. I wanted to feel more of him so I moved my hands under his clothes running them up and down his hard chest. He rumbled causing me to shiver from the sensations it gave me. Sesshomaru moved farther down ridding me of the bottom half of my clothes. I was completely naked. Sesshomaru moved his mouth form my breasts to my stomach all the way down to my core. He licked up and down my slit. I moaned feeling pleasure from his attentions. He stuck his finger into my core making me thrash underneath him. He stuck a second finger in while sucking my clit. I was dying from the pleasure. I was getting so close to my climax. When he stuck a third finger in my core I lost all sense. My mind was so fuzzy, "Mmmm Sesshomaru." He sucked my clitoris harder and that was the final straw. I started seeing stars, "Ahhhhh Sesshomaru!"

He moved himself behind me spooning me. "That's all I can give you right now Rin."

That's what he said but I wasn't having it I wiggled my way out of his hold and straddled him.

I gave him a little smirk.

Sesshomaru gave me another serious look, "Rin -

Before he could say anything else I put my mouth over his exploring his mouth with my tongue. He groaned into my mouth he moved his hands to my hips. Our tongues tangled together. I eased the top half of his clothing off and removed my lips from his. I kissed his neck and sucked causing Sesshomaru to hiss in pleasure.

Once I was satisfied with the mark I left I moved down to his nipples taking each one in between my teeth. "Rin!" he yelled out.

I kissed his abs and moved the bottom half of his clothing off kissing his thighs. I went down to his manhood. I gripped it causing Sesshomaru to buck into my hand and let out a growl. I moved my hand up and down running my tongue over the tip. I eased my hand off and started sucking his manhood bobbing my head up and down. "Oh God Rin!" he yelled out in a husky tone.

Sesshomaru grabbed my arms and pulled me up so he could kiss me hard. He bit my bottom lip gently and moved his tongue against mine. Our tongues tangled fighting for dominance. He used the opportunity to slip his hand down to my center running his finger up and down my slit. I was already wet and ready for him. He flipped my on my back and entered me smoothly. We had the perfect rhythm he moved in and out while my hips raised to meet his thrusts. All could be heard was the moans and groans from our love making.

I was so close I could feel it, "Oh Sesshomaru faster harder." I commanded.

Sesshomaru fulfilled my request moving in and out faster and harder. I was having trouble keeping up with the pace but I managed. The bed was shaking from the force of his thrusts. Sesshomaru pulled all the way out and then thrust back in fast and hard causing me to climax, "Sesshomaru!" I yelled out completely satisfied.

Sesshomaru thrust one more time and climaxed also, "Rin!" he groaned.

Sesshomaru flipped us so I was resting on top of him. We were still connected intimately both coming down from our high. I closed my eyes feeling exhausted but sated, "Sesshomaru I love you."

Sesshomaru ran his hand through my hair , "I love you too my Rin."

I fell asleep quite content.

I bolted up in my bed feeling surprised about having that kind of dream. I felt so embarrassed I was still a virgin but the other Rin was definitely not still a virgin. I guess it was only natural since Sesshomaru and her were married. I looked over at the clock to see it was five in the morning. It was so early. I decided to try and go back to sleep before I woke up for the day. Man what a dream!


	6. Chapter 6

I told you guys I would update soon! Make sure to REVIEW people and thank you for all the previous reviews! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>After the steamy dream I had I slept until seven and then woke up. Since it was still very early I decided to do some serious cleaning. Looking at the living room now it was spotless! It was dusted, vacuumed, and I put all the stuff that was laying around away.<p>

I think I went a little over board considering it was around seven when I started and now it's ten in the morning. I almost called Sesshomaru a couple of times but I felt so embarrassed. I mean just last night I saw him and his wife getting it on.

I shook my head to chase the thoughts away. Deciding that I needed to get my mind off of things and Kaname had had enough sleep I went to her room. I very quietly tiptoed over to her bed and then I jumped up on the bed.

I kept jumping up and down, "Kaname! Time to wake up girl!"

She attempted to throw a pillow at me but missed. When I didn't stop she groaned and put her other pillow over her head.

"Go away!" She grumbled.

I just kept smiling, "Nope you got to get up!"

Kaname removed the pillow from her head and gave me a glare, "Are you insane?"

I let out an evil laugh, "You know I am!"

She grabbed my legs up from under me and I fell straight on my ass. I gave her a pout.

Kaname cracked a little smile, "That's what you get. So what's going on in that tiny brain of yours."

I looked down and started fumbling with my hands, "Have you ever had a dirty dream about other people?"

When I looked up Kaname had a look of surprise on her face, "Um no I haven't but there's nothing to be ashamed of."

I groaned shaking my head, "I thought I could talk about this but I can't its too embarrassing. I just wanted to wake you up so yeah. Thanks anyway."

I took a shower and got dressed. I had my standard jeans and t shirt on. I left my hair down and put some black eyeliner on.

Ring! I walked over to my nightstand and picked up my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Rin, it's Kagome I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to help register for my baby shower."

"Hey Kagome. I would love to go with you but how come Inuyasha isn't going with you?"

Kagome snorted, "He was supposed to but he suddenly had a urgent meeting at work. Yeah right urgent my ass he just didn't want to go register with me. Sesshomaru went with him since he usually runs the family business from America he's kind of bored just staying at the house. I'm sure they'll be driving each other crazy by the end of the day. Besides Kairi is spending the day with my mom."

I laughed being able to picture Sesshomaru and Inuyasha arguing back and forth. "Did you want me to pick you up at your house and we'll go from there and do you mind if my friend Kaname tags along?"

"No not at all I'm sure we'd all have a lot of fun together and that sounds like a plan." she said.

"Okay well I'll see you in a little bit Kagome." I was feeling kind of excited to be able to spend some time with Kagome.

I hung up and placed my phone in my pocket. When I went out to the living room Kaname was lounging on the living room couch. She raised her head to look at me, "Hey what's going on? What are you looking so happy about?"

I had a bright smile on my face, "Kagome invited me to go register for her baby shower and you can come with."

Kaname smiled back at me, "So your going to go spend some time with your future sister in law."

"Oh stop it! I just started dating the guy what makes you think I'm going to marry him." I said as I rolled my eyes.

Kaname giggled. "I can see the stars in your eyes when you talk about him. You guys were meant for each other." She said in an exaggerated tone."

I shook my head at her. She had no idea. "Whatever Kaname. Anyways go get ready so we can get out of here."

Kaname looked at me smiling, "No it's fine you go ahead and spend time with the family."

I gave her a concerned look, "Are you sure?"

Kaname gave me a direct look, "I'll be fine Rin. Go have fun."

I wasn't so sure about leaving Kaname alone but I didn't want to push her to go. "Okay well if you need anything you can call me or you can call mom."

Kaname rolled her eyes, "I'm a grown woman Rin I can take care of myself for a few hours."

I sighed while I grabbed my keys and put on my vans. "Okay well I'll be back in time to take you to your doctor's appointment."

Kaname got up off the couch and skipped over to me giving me a hug.

I let go of her and left the apartment.

* * *

><p>The drive over to Inuyasha and Kagome's was smooth. I went up to the door and rang the doorbell.<p>

"It's open!" I heard a voice that wasn't Kagome's yell.

When I walked in the same voice yelled, "We're in here!"

The voice sounded a lot like Inuyasha's. I followed his voice into the kitchen. Inuyasha was wolfing down a sandwich and Sesshomaru sat across from him eating his sandwich a little more gracefully. When Sesshomaru looked up at me I saw flashes of the dream from last night and started blushing heavily. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked quite amused by my embarrassment.

Inuyasha was chuckling, "Wow Rin I never knew someone's face could get so red."

I shot him a glare and punched his arm, "Shut up!"

I sat down beside him avoiding Sesshomaru's gaze.

Inuyasha held where I had punched his arm. "Ow Rin. Damn Sesshomaru your woman knows how to packs a punch."

I giggled at him, "It wasn't even that hard you big baby. Where's Kagome anyway?"

"Oh yeah you guys are supposed to go do baby stuff she's still getting ready," he said nodding his head towards their bedroom.

Just as Inuyasha said that Kagome came into the room with a long dress on. She looked gorgeous. "Hey Rin. Sorry getting ready takes a lot longer when you pregnant."

Kagome leaned over and gave Inuyasha a kiss. "What are you guys doing home?"

She looked from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Your husband said he wanted to come home and eat."

Kagome laughed, "Sounds like Inuyasha."

This was the second time I looked at Sesshomaru and I still couldn't control my blush.

Inuyasha of course had to open his big mouth, "Rin are you having dirty thoughts about my big brother."

This time Kagome and I both gave him a glare and a punch.

I stood up from my chair and smiled at Kagome, "Kagome I'll wait for you outside."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement. When I got outside the midday breeze felt good against my hot face. I couldn't even look at Sesshomaru without feeling embarrassed.

Two hands rested on the sides of my arms. I turned around to see Sesshomaru. I tried to look down at my feet but he grabbed my chin and made me look at his face.

"Why can't you look at me?" he asked genuinely confused.

I could feel the blush coming to my face, "I had a dream last night about you and Rin and you guys we're well um…"

He smirked, "Were we making love Rin?"

Oh God I was so embarrassed I nodded my head yes.

Sesshomaru pulled me into a tight hug, "I love my wife very much but she's not going to return to me. I know you are not the same people. You share a soul but your two completely different people. I want to know you Rin Davis."

I looked up at him smiling, "I want to know you too Sesshomaru."

He leaned in and kissed me. It started innocent but then turned passionate when Sesshomaru backed me into the front door and moved his hands down to my waist. The kiss became hard and fast. Sesshomaru stuck his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues mingled together keeping up a rhythm. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his weight. He groaned into my mouth when my core brushed against his manhood and I moaned.

Then the front door opened. I would've fallen backwards if Sesshomaru wasn't holding me. I quickly unwrapped my legs from around his waist and turned around to see Inuyasha and Kagome standing in the doorway with smiles on their faces. I could already tell that my face was red.

Kagome cleared her throat, "Sorry to interrupt but I'm ready to go when you are."

I looked at her smiling, "I'm ready. Lets go!"

But before I could get to far Sesshomaru grabbed my arm and spinned me around. He kissed me. It was just a peck but I was still embarrassed.

I walked towards the car and started it up waiting for Kagome to finish saying her goodbyes to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru went back inside. Kagome and Inuyasha definitely weren't embarrassed to show their affection in front of other people. They were making out on the porch for a good five minutes before Kagome finally came to the car.

Kagome sat in the passenger's seat, "Ready to go?"

I looked in her direction, "Yeah this is going to be fun.

* * *

><p>On the way to the mall Kagome and I talked about all kinds of stuff which really made me feel so much closer to her.<p>

We were at the mall registering when I worked up the nerve to ask her, "Have you ever seen memories of Kikyo's?

Kagome looked up at me, "Only once and it was because I was healing her. I saw how Naraku made her and Inuyasha think they had betrayed each other."

I nodded my head in understanding. "Did you ever feel jealous of Kikyo?"

Kagome laughed out loud, "Very much so but even though I was jealous I could never bring myself to have resentment towards Kikyo. I love Inuyasha so much that it didn't matter to me that he loved Kikyo.

I looked at her amazed, "Wow!"

Kagome laughed again, "Do you ever feel jealous of the other Rin?"

I looked at her sheepishly, "A little bit. I'm always thinking I'm just a replacement to Sesshomaru. I don't feel like I can live up to her.

Kagome put a hand on my arm and gave me a comforting smile. "Your not supposed to live up to the other Rin. Your you and Sesshomaru loves you for you. Trust me I knew the other Rin and you two are completely different but that's okay. I know that Sesshomaru loves you Rin."

I gave Kagome a hug, "Thanks Kagome."

We registered some more gifts and got something to eat at the food court. After we finished eating I dropped Kagome off back at home and then went home to take Kaname to her doctors appointment.

* * *

><p>I opened the front door to the apartment, "Honey I'm home!" I yelled out playfully.<p>

Kaname ran into the living room all smiles and her arms wide. "Oh darling where have you been all my life?"

Kaname gave me a hug and then pulled away, "I'm almost done getting ready just have to go get some shoes."

She ran back towards her room and I sat on the couch. "You don't have to rush we still have time. I have some major Sesshomaru stuff to tell you." I sang out.

Kaname came back into the living room and sat down next to me on the couch putting on her shoes.

She looked up at me through her china doll bangs, "Oh really? Juicy stuff?"

I laughed at her enthusiasm for juicy stuff. "Yeah. Sesshomaru and I were making out on the porch and we got really into it when suddenly Kagome opened the door. I was so embarrassed."

Kaname had finished putting on her shoes and was now laughing. "Yeah you were never to keen on PDA."

I hit her on the arm, "Alright let's go before your late."

On the way to the clinic Kaname asked me questions about Sesshomaru. I think she was trying to distract herself so she wouldn't freak out.

When we made it to the clinic she signed in and I waited with her in the waiting room.

That was when Kaname started freaking out. "What if he was carrying some kind of disease or what if I'm pregnant?"

I turned towards her in my seat and grabbed her hands, "Kaname look at me I'll be right out here waiting the whole time. Whatever happens we'll figure it out. Your not alone Kaname."

She nodded her head, "Okay."

"Kaname Tsukamora the doctor will see you now," a nurse said.

Kaname looked up at the nurse and then at me, "Go ahead I'll be right here."

She followed the nurse into the doctors office.

I looked around the room and saw Inuyasha at the entrance of the clinic. He was walking towards me. I don't know why but something about him seemed off to me.

He stood in front of me smiling, "Hey Rin can I talk to you for a minute outside."

I looked towards where the exam rooms were at, "Um actually I'm waiting for my friend."

"It won't take too long I promise." he said while smiling.

I still wasn't sure about him but I said okay. We went outside and then he pushed me against a wall in the alley way between the clinic and the drug store and pressed his mouth against mine. I felt so disgusted.

I pulled away from him, "What the hell are you doing!"

He gave me a creepy smirk, "Shhhh just enjoy it."

He held my arms above my head keeping me restrained. He started kissing me again. I continued to struggle against him. I tried to knee him in the crotch but he grabbed my leg.

Then finally he was pulled away from me. I heard a loud punching sound. I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha. There were two Inuyasha's. What the hell was going on. Kagome was standing back while Inuyasha beat the hell out of the other Inuyasha who was harassing me.

Inuyasha looked pissed off, "How dare you use my face to take advantage of Rin."

Kagome covered her mouth, "Inuyasha stop your going to kill him!"

"He deserves to be dead!" Inuyasha yelled out.

I rushed over to Inuyasha and grabbed his arm. I had tears running down my face, "Inuyasha stop! I don't want you to kill anyone."

Inuyasha looked up at me and then looked back down at the imposter. He got off of the guy and walked over to me leaving the guy unconscious on the ground. Inuyasha tried to hug me but I flinched. He cursed under his breath. I know he just wanted to comfort me but I couldn't help but be scared.

Inuyasha turned around and looked at Kagome, "Kagome go call Sesshomaru."

Kagome nodded her head and then rushed off to go call Sesshomaru.

Before Inuyasha could do anything I initiated a hug that bastard on the ground was not Inuyasha.

Inuyasha hugged me tight, "I'm so sorry Rin."

I just continued to hug him and sob.

Kagome came back out and she had Kaname with her. I pulled away from Inuyasha and ran over to Kaname hugging her.

Kaname stroked my hair while I cried. "Shhh it's ok Rin. Everything is going to be okay."

I heard Kagome say something "Inuyasha look at his face. "

We all looked towards the unconscious man and saw Naraku's face and then his whole body turned into dust.

Inuyasha looked at the spot where the body had just been, "It was a fucking puppet. Damn him for using my face to take advantage of Rin."

* * *

><p>Make sure to review you guys and I love you guys for reading! :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for late updates I'll be sure to update tomorrow! I promise!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>I was still crying on Kaname's shoulder when I heard Inuyasha ask Kagome something. "Kagome what did you tell Sesshomaru?"<p>

I couldn't help but notice he sounded a little worried.

"Well I told him that something happened with Rin and he should hurry over."

I pulled away from Kaname and rubbed my eyes to get rid of the tears. Inuyasha cursed under his breath and I saw Kagome flinch and look down at the ground.

Inuyasha looked back up at his wife, "Aw shit Kagome I wasn't cursing at you. I'm sorry."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his pregnant wife and combed through her hair with his fingers.

I wished Sesshomaru would get here soon. When I looked at Kaname she looked as confused as hell. I was about to try and explain things a little bit when I heard a loud growl. I turned to see Sesshomaru. I was half way to him when I stopped and noticed his appearance. I could hear Kaname gasp behind me. Sesshomaru looked pissed off. His eyes were blood red, his fangs protruded from his mouth, and his claws were extended. He was looking directly at me. I wasn't scared I was just surprised. I slowly walked towards him and when I was in front of him he pulled me to him fiercely.

I could hear Kaname yell my name. "It's okay Kaname it's just Sesshomaru he won't hurt me."

I could feel him start to loosen his hold on me. He pulled away enough so I could see his face was going back to normal. I put my hand to his cheek. He pulled my hand away from his face and kissed it.

Sesshomaru was holding both of my hands when he turned to look at Inuyasha. "What the fuck happened?"

I could tell Sesshomaru had calmed down but I could hear in his voice he was still pissed off.

Inuyasha decided to speak up, "Kagome and I were on the way to her appointment when I saw Rin being harassed by a guy that looked identical to me. I'm pretty sure it was Naraku. That bastard used my face to trick Rin. Well it wasn't exactly Naraku it was one of his puppets."

I felt Sesshomaru's hold on my hands tighten when Inuyasha said harassed.

Sesshomaru looked at me, "What did he do?"

I know it wasn't my fault but I didn't want to talk about what happened. I turned my head to the side feeling ashamed.

When I looked over at Kaname she looked so confused and a little scared. I pulled away from Sesshomaru's grasp. He let out a grunt letting me know he wasn't happy about me pulling away from him.

I put my arms on Kaname's shoulders, "Kaname I'm so sorry for not telling you all this. I just didn't know how to explain."

Kaname looked at me, "Explain what? I still don't understand what the hell is going on."

Before I could answer her a door on the side of the clinic opened. Dr Okami was standing there. "You all should come inside before someone comes to investigate what's going on."

"Yeah, Yeah wolf we don't need you telling us that." Inuyasha said quite loudly.

What did he mean by wolf? We all walked inside the clinic. I guess I said what I was thinking out loud.

Because Kagome was answering my question, "Kouga is a wolf demon well you know him as Dr. Okami. Inuyasha and Kouga aren't really fond of each other so they call each other names. Goes to show how mature they are."

Kouga and Inuyasha both looked at Kagome at the same time , "Hey! I'm mature!" They both said in unison.

Kaname and I started laughing so hard and Sesshomaru and Kagome just shook their heads. It felt good to laugh after all the seriousness. I sat down in one of the chair's placed in the room. I looked at Kaname and patted the seat next to me and she took the seat beside me.

I grabbed both of her hands and looked at her seriously. "I'm a reincarnation. Naraku is a half demon. Inuyasha is a half demon too but he's a good guy. Sesshomaru is a full demon. Him and Inuyasha are brothers which I'm sure is more than obvious. I don't know the specifics but I think Naraku is a reincarnation of a very evil half demon who lived a long time ago. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are really old. Kagome time traveled through a well when she was fifteen and met Inuyasha. I've been having these dreams and visions that are memories of the other Rin's. After you came back home from the hotel I went to Naraku's hotel and beat the shit out of him. That's everything that I haven't told you. Oh well except that I always thought Hiro was a tool and I hate that sparkly pink skirt you have. Now that's everything."

Kaname just looked at me for a second and then looked around the room at everybody else. She looked back at me and smiled, "Okay well I guess this is good of time as any to tell you that I'm not pregnant and I don't have any diseases."

I gave Kaname a big hug, "I'm so glad!"

"I have a question. So if your a reincarnation that dirty dream you had the other day was about her?" I looked at Kaname completely embarrassed by her question. But I still nodded my head slowly.

In the corner of my eye I could see Inuyasha smirking. He was such a jerk sometimes.

I squeezed Kaname's hands, "You ready to go home?"

Kaname was about to reply when Sesshomaru cut her off. "Actually your going to be staying with me Rin."

I looked at Sesshomaru like he was insane, "First of all you live with Inuyasha and Kagome so I think that's up to them. Second of all I am not I going to leave Kaname by herself."

Sesshomaru didn't looked fazed, "I bought my own apartment today. I'm not letting you go back to your apartment."

I was about to disagree with him again but Kaname interrupted, "Actually that sounds like a good idea Rin. I'll just go stay with your mom for a while I'm sure she won't mind right?"

I nodded my head "No, I doubt she would but you don't have to do that!"

She smiled at me and let go of my hands, "It's fine Rin go stay with your boyfriend. But do you mind giving me a ride over there?"

I smiled back at her, "No problem. Why don't we go before it gets too late."

We both were walking out of the clinic when Sesshomaru grabbed my hand "I'll see you at the apartment."

I pulled my hand away from him and gave him a little glare, "Yeah."

I was a little upset that he just decided that I was coming to live with him without even asking me.

* * *

><p>Kaname and I went back to the apartment and picked up the things we needed. I called my mom to make sure it was okay that Kaname stayed at her house. Of course she said it was fine.<p>

I dropped Kaname over at my mom's and then headed to the address that Sesshomaru texted me. I was still a little mad at him so before I got out of the car I took a deep breath to calm myself. I walked into the lobby of the apartment building. It was a really fancy place it even looked nice in the lobby. There was a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling and paintings hanging on all the walls. The elevator was a gold color and there was an elevator man who asked me what floor. Sesshomaru was staying at the very top floor.

When I got to his apartment I knocked waiting for him to come to the door. He opened the door and my jaw dropped. He was in a pair of jeans with no shirt. I could see his well toned chest. He had a towel hanging around his neck and drops of water trailed down his muscles. He obviously just got out of the shower.

When I finally looked up at his face he was smirking and he opened the door wider so I could come inside. I closed my mouth and walked past him and sat down on his couch. I looked around his apartment it was really nice.

Sesshomaru sat on the chair across for me looking confused, "Where are your things?"

I looked at him and gave him a cold stare, "I'll bring my stuff in later."

I crossed my arms and huffed. Sesshomaru looked at me for a while longer and then got up and disappeared down the hall. I looked down the hall maybe I made him mad. I didn't meant to make him really mad I just wanted him to know I was upset with him.

I wasn't able to think much longer about it because Sesshomaru returned with a shirt on he sat down on the couch next to me with a picture in his hand. He handed it to me. I unwrapped my arms and took the picture I could tell it was old the sides were worn and the paper was a brown color. I looked at it and saw it was a painting of the other Rin. I looked up at Sesshomaru.

He looked back at me and took the picture from me gently putting it on the coffee table. "That was my late wife. She was very sick and I couldn't do anything to help her.

Sesshomaru looked down at the floor and then raised his head again and met my gaze with a determined look. "But I can protect you Rin. I want to keep you safe I don't want to lose you."

I felt guilty he just wanted to keep me safe. I shouldn't have gotten so upset with him.

I leaned over and wrapped my arms around his neck, "I won't leave you Sesshomaru I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

****I know I took forever but i hope you guys enjoy and thanks for the reviews you guys!

* * *

><p>After Sesshomaru and I talked for awhile he showed me to the guest room. The events of the day were making me exhausted so I laid down on the bed and fell asleep.<p>

Imagine my surprise when I opened my eyes the next morning to find Kairi laying right next to me just looking at me. I almost screamed until I realized who it was.

I sat up in the bed and smiled at her, "Hey Kairi what are you doing here?"

Kairi snuggled up to me smiling, "Mommy went bye bye and me and daddy came here."

If I hadn't mentioned already this child is friggin adorable. I went into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom and brushed my teeth leaving the door open so I could watch Kairi. She was jumping up and down and the bed. I started making faces while I brushed my teeth making her giggle. I washed my face quickly.

When I was done in the bathroom I picked Kairi up and held her on my hip. I was about to step in the kitchen but I could here Inuyasha and Sesshomaru having a conversation. I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but I wanted to know what they were saying. But as soon as I started really trying to listen they stopped talking.

"Rin we're demons we know your there." A familiar cocky voice stated.

I walked out into the kitchen and saw Inuyasha smirking at me and Sesshomaru looking at the lower half of my body. I was confused until I realized what I had on I looked down to see I had on the oversized t shirt and boxers Sesshomaru let me borrow. I was so busy watching Kairi while I was in the bathroom I didn't even really look in the mirror. I couldn't help but blush.

I looked up at Sesshomaru to see him smirking at my embarrassment. "I'm going to go down and get the stuff out of my car."

I was about to go to the door to slip on a pair of shoes with Kairi still in my arms but Sesshomaru grabbed my arm.

"You aren't stepping outside dressed like that."

I was about to object but he held up my keys waving them around in front of my face. He walked out the front door to retrieve my things.

I whispered to myself, "How did he get my keys?"

Inuyasha started laughing loudly, "I thought Sesshomaru was going to have a stroke seeing walk outside dressed like that."

I looked down at Kairi who was smiling in my arms, "Your daddy is a jerk."

She started giggling and looked up to see Inuyasha glaring at me. "Hey I am not a jerk!"

"Mmhm sure Inuyasha whatever you say."

I walked into the kitchen holding Kairi and punched Inuyasha on the arm.

He grabbed his arm, "Ow Rin stop doing that!"

Kairi leaned towards her dad and grabbed his arm. "Do you want me to kiss it daddy?"

Inuyasha gave her a kiss on the cheek, "That would be great baby."

Kairi did just that and then smiled up at Inuyasha proudly. I have to admit even though Inuyasha was a jerk sometimes he seemed like a really great dad. Kairi outstretched her arms towards her dad and I let go of her so he could hold her.

I went past them to the refrigerator and looked inside to see absolutely nothing. I looked up at Inuyasha and pouted.

Inuyasha laughed at me, "You do realize Sesshomaru just moved in yesterday right?"

Before I could answer the front door opened revealing Sesshomaru and the bag I had brought with me containing all my stuff. I was about to walk over to grab my stuff but Sesshomaru waved me away.

"I'll put this in the guest bedroom." I watched him leave and then turned towards Inuyasha who was making faces at Kairi making her giggle.

"Where did Kagome go anyway?"

Inuyasha snorted, "She went over to her mom's house apparently I did something wrong and she needed to get out of the house for awhile."

I gave him a serious look "What did you do?"

Inuyasha looked shocked at accusation that he did in fact do something. "I didn't do anything it's the hormones."

I nodded my head in understanding, "I went through the same thing with my old boss when she was pregnant. She was so crazy sometimes it wasn't even funny."

Sesshomaru walked back into the kitchen joining Inuyasha and I.

I looked from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru, "What were you guys talking about before I woke up?"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stayed quiet and then Inuyasha spoke up. "We were trying to figure out what we're going to do about Naraku."

Deciding I didn't even want to talk about that right now I turned around walking down the hallway to the guest bedroom to change my clothes . I yelled out so they could hear me.

"Let's go out and get some food I'm starving!"

I knew I was avoiding the subject but I really didn't want to talk about what happened or what was going to happen. I went into my bag and pulled a black halter dress with multicolored flowers decorating the bottom of it and a black cardigan. After I laid that out I decided to get in the shower considering I hadn't taken one last night. When I turned on the water I noticed that there was shampoo, conditioner, and a body wash that actually smelled pretty good. Sesshomaru actually was prepared for me to come stay with him I thought it was kind of sweet.

Once I was done with my shower I put on my dress and put on a little bit of eyeliner and mascara. I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail and then slipped into my cardigan.

* * *

><p>When I went out to the living room Inuyasha and Kairi were fast asleep on the couch and Sesshomaru was leaning against the counter reading the newspaper. He looked up when I entered and looked at me up and down.<p>

"You look beautiful."

I smiled at him and leaned against the counter next to him.

"Those two must have been tired." I said glancing over at the couch.

He looked over at them too, "Inuyasha worked late at the company and Kairi's two.

I laughed at his explanation of why Kairi was asleep, "What does your and Inuyasha's company do?"

Sesshomaru smirked, "We collect antique artwork, restore it, and sell it."

"Wow that sounds really rewarding."

"Actually it's kind of boring Sesshomaru lives for that kind of stuff but me not so much." A sleep filled voice said from the couch.

I laughed, "You just don't appreciate good art Inuyasha."

"Whatever are we going to go eat or what?" Inuyasha said as he tried to wake up his daughter.

I looked over at Sesshomaru to see he was rolling his eyes at his brother. I walked over to the door. "Alright let's go eat!"

Sesshomaru and I took his car and Inuyasha and Kairi decided to meet us at the diner in their car. Apparently Kagome was going to meet us there.

When Sesshomaru and I were in the car I decided to be brave. Sesshomaru's hand was on his knee I reached over and held it. He looked over at me and squeezed my hand. I couldn't help but feel happy. When we got out of the car Sesshomaru came around to the passenger side and opened the door for me grabbing my hand in the process. We were holding hands all the way into the diner. I loved kissing Sesshomaru but I loved the little things like holding his hand too.

Inuyasha and Kairi had arrived to the diner before us and waved us over when we got we arrived at the table I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>I was walking through the restaurant and reached the hallway where the bathrooms were located. I was about to enter the bathroom when a hand enclosed around my throat and I was slammed against the wall.<p>

I could see Hiro's face and I struggled. I tried to kick and break free but he wouldn't loosen his hold. My eyes started to close and everything was slowly fading to black when I heard a familiar growl. The pressure on my neck disappeared and I fell to the floor. I took in some much needed oxygen and looked up to see a slowly transforming Sesshomaru holding Hiro up by the neck.

I stood up as fast as I could and put my hand on Sesshomaru's arm. "Stop Sesshomaru he's human you can't kill him!" My voice was still raspy but I knew Sesshomaru could hear me.

"Sesshomaru she's right!" I didn't even realize that Inuyasha had been behind me.

Sesshomaru slowly let Hiro go. I walked over to Hiro's body when it hit the floor and checked his pulse to see he was still breathing he was just unconscious. Sesshomaru pulled my arm so I was away from Hiro. I suppose he didn't like the idea of me being so close to the guy who just tried to kill me. I looked up at Sesshomaru's face to see he was calmed down and his eyes were back to normal.

I looked over at Inuyasha worriedly, "Where's Kairi?"

"Kagome got here in just the nick of time. She's watching her."

I nodded my head and sighed in relief. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head against his chest.

I let out a chuckle, "Am I ever just going to have a normal day?"

Sesshomaru kissed my forehead trying to comfort me. One of the staff members had called the police in all the commotion and we all ended up staying at the restaurant for a couple more hours. Hiro was taken into custody and we all headed home. I decided I didn't have much of an appetite anymore.

* * *

><p>When we got to the apartment Sesshomaru sat down on the couch and I sat next him leaning against him. I don't know why but I felt the sudden urge for some kind of contact between me and Sesshomaru. I put my hand on his cheek and moved his face closer to mine and then kissed him.<p>

The kiss was slow and sweet at first and then Sesshomaru grabbed me by the waist and pulled me on top of his lap so I was straddling him. The kiss started to get more intense. I unbuttoned his shirt and ran my hands up and down his abs causing him to groan into my mouth. Sesshomaru pulled my cardigan off throwing it aside. He lifted my dress up and we pulled away from each other so he could take it completely off. I was left in my bra and underwear. Our lips met again and Sesshomaru bit my lip gently. I opened my mouth for him and his tongue met mine. I could feel Sessomaru's hardness through his pants. I rubbed my core up against his manhood. He tightened his hold around my waist and groaned. He moved his hips upward causing me to moan loudly. Sesshomaru laid me down on the couch and hovered on top of me. Tired of him still being half dressed I desperately tried to pull his pants down. I unbuttoned them and then used my legs for the rest of the work. Sesshomaru pulled away from me and I let whine out at the loss of contact. But he had other plans his mouth moves southwards. He kissed me all the way down from my neck to my chest. Sesshomaru unhooked my bra and tossed it aside. The cool air caused my nipples to harden. Sesshomaru put one nipple in his mouth sucking on it and teasing it with his teeth he used his fingers to rub the other nipple. I let out a very loud moan and I rolled my hips. He groaned loudly when my core rubbed against his manhood. But he kept his attention on my breasts. I wiggled underneath Sesshomaru feeling my stomach start to coil up. The heat at my core kept building up and my panties were wet.

Once Sesshomaru was finished with my breasts he kissed his way down my stomach. His fingers were at the edge of my panties and then he stopped. I looked down to see what the hold up was to see he was looking straight back at me. It was like he was asking for permission so I nodded my head yes. Sesshomaru pulled my underwear off completely and kissed my slit causing me to moan and buck my hips. Sesshomaru put his hands on my waist to steady me. He dipped his head back down and sucked my clit. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. He put one of his fingers inside of me stretching me out. It felt uncomfortable at first. But then the sensation of him sucking my clit and his finger going in and out all grouped together. I was so close to my climax but then he pulled away. I looked down at him confused. Sesshomaru just smirked and stood up removing his boxers. My eyes widened, he was huge! Sesshomaru chuckled and got back on top of me.

He looked staright into my eyes, "Are you ready Rin?"

I nodded my head yes. I just wanted him inside me.

He entered my slowly and then when he hit my barrier he slid all the way inside. Sesshomaru stayed still while I adjusted. When I nodded my head he rocked in and out. At first it hurt but then pain turned into pleasure. I moaned loudly as the coil in my stomach began to build back up again. I almost screamed when Sesshomaru started sucking on my nipple again. His thrusts became fast and I raised my hips rose to meet him.

"Ahhhh Sesshomaru harder!"

Sesshomaru complied and his thrusts became harder. I was almost there and I could tell he was too. Then finally my climax came.

"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru kept thrusting and when he reached his climax he yelled out, "Rin!"

Seshomaru wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I leaned my head against his chest, "I love you Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru kissed my forehead, "I love you too Rin."


End file.
